Lorenzo Roi
'Early Life' : Born August 10, 1902 in Lyon France '' Lorenzo Antoniak Roi was born to Leon Roi; a garbage man with lose ties to the French mob, and Alice Roi; a secretary to a wealthy politician. Lorenzo's parents didn't want children, with already a lack of funds they couldn't afford having a child. Leon would constantly make the sick joke that if Alice did ever get pregnant he would abort it himself. However, that joke would soon fade away as the results came back and Alice was indeed pregnant. His mother absolutely loves him— she never thought she’d be able to have children. He was her little miracle. Lorenzo is a quiet baby around his father, but while it’s just him and his mother he will babble absolute nonsense. The little three person family lives in cheap town houses, Lorenzo’s mother was fired from her job because of her need to give Enzo her full attention. This act enrages his father even more. Enzo has to began learning quickly, his mother teaches him simple things such as shapes, colors, animals, and directions — he picks it up easily. As Lorenzo begins to learn how to do what he’s told, his father gets progressively more frustrated when he doesn’t listen. Lorenzo wakes up to his mother crying, the kid is unable to understand why she’s crying when he sees her holding a paper. Léon, Lorenzo’s father, had left the two of them overnight with barley any money. They had nothing, and Alice was still unemployed. Without the amount of funds they needed, they were forced to set out on their own in the real world. They lived on the streets, barley able to get by. 'Move to America' : ''After finacial issues, the duo snuck onto a trade ship heading to the Americas to find a new life. '' Due to financial circumstances, Lorenzo & his mother snuck away on a trade ship heading straight to the Americas in the early 1920s in search for employment, happiness, or anything in between. When they duo arrived, they found a bustling and lively country full of promise and parties— it was the start of the roaring 20s. However, it would come to their knowledge that the profound happiness would only come to those with money able to be thrown away. That, sadly, they didn’t have. It would continue for years, Lorenzo would grow into his teens and begin to use his charm and wit to draw in willing victims— girls with money to spare. He’d claim he was in love with them but his poor mother was ill; without enough funds to treat her illness he could never devote himself to a lovely dame. They’d be struck to tears by his half truths, and they’d offer a small fund to assist. He’d do the same thing each and every time - Lorenzo would beg for them not to offer, say he will find a way even if he has to work the worst possible jobs, but they’d refuse his modesty and practically throw their money to him in return for his apparent affection. He’d claim to he grateful, then leave to ‘assist his mother to proper care’, and the poor girls would never see him again. A horrible deed he’d come to hate, however it kept him and his mother alive through the years. Although it was a safe living, the pair had to continue to travel to avoid eventual confrontation from the broken hearted girls, then the action would repeat until they had to move once again. This was, until, they were approached in New Orleans. On the eve of Lorenzo’s 18th birthday, he decided to celebrate through lust. He went into a local favorite bar, flashing charming grins towards lovely girls until he began to spark conversation. It was a wonderful night, that is until a man in a slick black suit approached him. The mystery man pulled him away from his talks, and Enzo took note of his posture and a particularly odd emblem on the collar of his shirt. However odd, the man struck up a deal. Lorenzo was in great shape, an ideal image of what a man should be in the late 20s, and they needed the best of the best for a so-called ‘experiment’ for the betterment of humanity. Lorenzo scoffed, wanted to turn away until the man spoke again. "''I can give your mother a better life, one without her son manipulating young dames for funds" Lorenzo turned back; his interest was peaked. The man claimed he could make them rich, give them the biggest house money could buy and he could ensure their bloodline would be praised and held in high honor for their contributions. Lorenzo hesitated, however he agreed. 'Hydra Experiment' : In an effort to give his mother a chance at a better life, Lorenzo volunteers for experimentation from an organization called HYDRA. '' That was, by far, his worst mistake. He was taken the morning after, used as a human guinea pig. They strapped him down, injected him with a ‘serum’ in it’s early stages. They believed it would work— however they needed proof. How horrible it was to the scientists when in the first few seconds of injected Lorenzo began to spasm. He twitched violently, screaming out in pain, screaming for them to stop it all. However they couldn’t even if they wanted to. Lorenzo was pronounced dead soon after, and wanted to remember their first test the scientists stored him deep in the basement of their facility. He was to gather dust, nothing more. And what’s worse is— Hydra lied to him. They never turned back to his mother, they let her die alone. Without her son. Without money. Without anything. 'Waking in the 21st Century : After being 'dead' for decades, something shocks Lorenzo back into existance. '' They tucked him away in Hydra’s basement of accidents, until 2005 when suddenly theres was banging in abandoned base. Sadly, a few teenagers were adventuring the long discarded facility and got quite the scare at the noises, one of the older boys of the group decided he was gonna attempt to open the frozen container to see what kind of (presumed) rodent was scurrying amongst the tubes, but once a full grown man in early 20s attire hopped out and grabbed the innocent man by the throat they knew they started something they shouldn’t have. Lorenzo stumbled from the abandoned base, confused and scared at the sudden change in environment until he stumbled upon a remote town nearby. A farmer town, at most on the outskirts of Louisiana. One of those small towns where everybody knew each other and news spread like wildfire. He made his way into a gas station, demanding information on his situation, while the woman behind the counter just watched him shocked before calling the police. Once the police arrived, they yelled at him with guns pointed towards him to stand down— Lorenzo was even more confused yet something in him... something didn’t care for the police’s threats. In fact, he found himself walking forward. The police looked shocked, more terrified than him and they were the ones armed with pistols, it was almost as if they’d never had to deal with somebody who didn’t comply to their threats before. Lorenzo picked out the weakest, disarming him in the blink of an eye before shooting the other cops. One by one, the half a dozen officers fell the the ground— followed by the woman in charge of the gas station. ⠀ Lorenzo took over the town for a decade; it was his kingdom, but he wanted more. He learned what he missed over the century, learning what little technology was in the remote town before hot-wiring a car and setting off. He had created a new identity, one that would get him all the way to New York city— a place where he’d be introduced to those referred to as the ‘Avengers’. : ('MORE TO BE ADDED) Category:Hydra Category:Marvel Category:FBI